


Puertas para adentro

by Florchis



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reacción-fic al 4x07</p>
    </blockquote>





	Puertas para adentro

**Author's Note:**

> Reacción-fic al 4x07

-Así que no eres siquiera remotamente bi-curioso.

Sebastian intenta que su voz suene equilibrada, pero la acidez se le desliza sin quererlo en el comentario siguiente.  
  
\- Ni se te ocurra sacar las manos de la cabecera.  
  
Hunter jadea y agacha un poco la cabeza, pero obedece, y a Sebastian le causa una especie de oscuro placer el color blanco que toman sus nudillos debido a la fuerza que está haciendo. Se pone de tan buen humor por un segundo efímero que decide dejar el suplicio y comienza con la labor de ponerse el preservativo.   
  
\- Quiero decir, qué curioso, no. Jamás se me hubiera pasado una cosa así por la cabeza.  
  
\- No hice otra cosa que decir la verdad.- Responde Hunter enseguida, venenoso, con los dientes tan apretados que apenas se le llega a entender lo que está intentando decir.  
  
A Sebastian se le pasa el buen humor tan rápido como le llegó, y aprovecha el impulso de la rabia para entrar en Hunter de una sola arremetida rápida y feroz. Hunter gruñe un poco, pero no se queja, y tampoco suelta las manos de la cabecera de la cama cuando Sebastian comienza a entrar y salir de él a un ritmo demoledor.  
  
\- Si, claro, como si eso es lo que los demás fuesen a pensar.  
  
\- ¿Y a quién le importa lo que piensen los demás?- Se rebela Hunter, y Sebastian lo castiga con una mano en su espalda obligándolo a juntar los hombros y el pecho contra el colchón, pero manteniendo el culo en el aire. El ángulo es  _perfecto_ , pero la posición de completa sumisión es terrible, y ambas cosas forman parte de los cálculos de Sebastian.  
  
\- Por supuesto, cómo no me había dado cuenta, el maestro de decir las verdades a medias.  
  
Sebastian está atento, deseoso, esperando el momento en el que Hunter cede a la presión y lleve una mano a su entrepierna para comenzar a tocarse. Está esperando ese momento simplemente porque se deleita con el placer anticipado de poder denegárselo.  
  
\- Yo no miento, Smythe. No como  _otros_.  
  
A Sebastian le gustaría pensar que puede ser una perra peor que Santana López cuando las circunstancias lo ameritan, que tiene una lengua afilada y venenosa y el ingenio más rápido de todo Ohio- ¿Kurt Hummel?  _¿Quién demonios es Kurt Hummel?_ -, pero que es perfectamente capaz de mantener la compostura y comportarse cuando es necesario. O, mejor aún, cuando quiere. La verdad es que le gustaría, pero no es verdad.  
  
\- ¿Qué carajos se supone que quiere decir eso?  
  
Hunter tarda un par de segundos en responder, la mejilla izquierda apoyada contra el colchón, los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente entreabierta, y, realmente, Sebastian no logra distinguir del todo, qué es lo que le da más placer: el sexo o el poder.  
  
\- ¿Te crees que soy estúpido? ¿La manera en la que mirabas a Anderson? Todo ese versito de que lo querías traer de regreso para subir el autoestima de los demás, destrozar el autoestima de los New Directions en el proceso,  _ah, ah, ahí, justo ahí_ \- La cuasi súplica involuntaria y el subidón de adrenalina adicional que le da a Sebastian al escucharlo.  _Yo hice eso. De las puertas para afuera podemos mantener cierta fachada, pero de la puerta para adentro, los dos sabemos quién manda_.-, y porque tiene la mejor voz que escuchaste en tu vida… Todo eso es pura mierda, Smythe.  _Pura mierda_. Quieres traerlo de regreso porque estás esperando el momento indicado para saltarle desde detrás de una puerta y empotrarlo contra una pared, porque, la forma en la que lo miras, Smy…  
  
Sebastian interrumpe el discurso con dos cachetadas rápidas en la misma nalga, una con la plama de la mano y otra con el revés, mientras con la mano libre se aferra al hueso de su cadera con la fuerza necesaria para tener la certeza de que le dejará marcas. Hunter recibe el mensaje y se calla la boca y vuelve a apretar los dientes.  
  
Sebastian daría casi cualquier cosa por escucharlo gemir y quejarse y pedir perdón.  
  
Cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por el momento, adentro y afuera, a fin de cuentas el sexo es lo mejor que se puede esperar de esta vida de mierda, adentro y afuera, el calor apretado e intenso de un buen polvo subiéndole por el estómago, y no termina de decidirse sobre si quiere que esto termine lo más rápido posible- si Hunter no ha llegado a correrse, tanto mejor- o si quiere estirar la tortura lo más posible, estocadas fuertes y rápidas, que hagan que a Hunter se le complique ocultar su incomodidad al sentarse durante un par de días, y que le den a él esa migaja, esa miseria, de poder que le queda en los ámbitos en los que no tiene nada, cuando la certeza sola de que  _es_  poderoso en lo que realmente importa no le alcanza.  
  
La respiración de Hunter se acelera aún más, y Sebastian sabe que está cerca, sabe que seguramente se está tocando aprovechándose de sus ojos cerrados y su falta de atención, pero no puede juntar la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para retorcerle el brazo lo suficiente como para mantenerlo alejado de su entrepierna.  
  
Su voluntad está demasiado concentrada en el movimiento perfecto- adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera- y en no pensar en Blaine.  _Jamás pensar en Blaine._  
  
Hunter se corre primero, y Sebastian lo sabe porque su cuerpo se vuelve laxo y siente los pequeños espasmos, pero Hunter no deja escapar un solo sonido. Los años de tener que hacerlo a escondidas en un colegio con estrictas normas de disciplina parece que rinden sus frutos. Se permite deleitarse en esa pequeña, nimia victoria, antes de correrse él también, con los ojos y los dientes muy apretados, porque es en esos pocos segundos de extasis que su voluntad flaquea más fácilmente y que piensa más a menudo en Blaine y su sonrisa y sus ojos honestos.  
  
Que, vamos, si al menos pensase en lo bien que se veía su culo aquella noche en  _Scandals_ , todavía.  
  
Hunter se lo quita de encima de un sacudida, y Sebastian no se molesta en abrir los ojos mientras el otro se levanta de la cama, se limpia y se viste. Conoce perfectamente las marcas que le ha dejado, la diversa gama de colores de la que ha teñido su piel, el disgusto que intenta imprimir en sus facciones. No quiere verlo, lo ha usado para lo que lo necesitaba y ya no le interesa, especialmente porque no ha conseguido lo que quería y no quiere pensar en eso.  
  
\- Eres un maldito blando, Smythe. Un par de ojos bonitos y ya se te caen los pantalones. Por eso jamás podrás ser un verdadero líder para los Warblers. Podrás hacerte el duro, pero en realidad eres un puto sentimental.  
  
Sebastian no responde al desafío-  _podrás dominar multitudes, pero yo te domino a tí_ \- y no abre los ojos cuando la puerta se cierra de un portazo.  
  
Solo en su cuarto y desnudo en su cama, se permite dos minutos de lágrimas de rabia con el nombre de Blaine Anderson entre los labios.


End file.
